1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaluating propositions. More specifically, the invention relates to receiving, validating and evaluating statements about timeseries data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several Web sites provide some form of “prediction market”1. Examples include Iowa Electronic Markets (IEM), Predictify.com, MyPrognostic.com, InTrade.com, Hubdub.com, Pickum.com, BetFair.com, Intrade.com, iPredicts.com, Nostradamical.com, and Dotblu.com. Site editors or in some cases users themselves can publish specifications for events, propositions, or questions, and then users can take positions with respect to these instruments. A wide variety of topics is available for predictions. In some cases, a user can associate an amount to wager or specify a probability for some event. A user's prediction history—his record—is typically available to the public. In some cases, a primary goal of these services is to aggregate users' predictions to determine the collective view. 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prediction_market